


inside US

by cathulhu



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Typhon stuff, a short experimental piece?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathulhu/pseuds/cathulhu
Summary: You want to live inside us, like a disease.





	inside US

>  For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known.

* * *

“What does it look like, the shape in the glass?”

Your shape, in which glass?

The window? The looking glass— a mirror?

Your reflection is foggy in every reflective surface, as if this is but a nightmare.

What does _your shape_ look like?

It asks you again, closer now: What does it look like? The shape in the glass.

You’re tired. Stamina low. It’s why you’re only now stopping to listen to what the Phantoms say.  
They repeat themselves, over and over. Nothing more than nonsense at first, but it’s concise now. It’s understandable.

Catch your breath, and listen.

“They want to live inside us, like a disease.”

_We spent years trying to put what you can do into us.  
We never tried putting what we can do into you._

“The creatures have no mirror neurons. They have no empathy. They don’t see us as we see ourselves. _What if_?”

_We never tried putting what we can do into you —_

Inside us like a _disease_.

Exotic material is the **core** ingredient to create neuromods.

_Parasites. Leeches._

Human word: exploitation. **Exploiters.**

_Don’t let them do this to you._

_— until now._

They're lying to you. You're not what they say you are.

_What you experienced was a reconstruction based on Morgan’s memories._

A foreign body inside named Morgan Yu.

_— then another dose of Morgan’s cell lines!_

Kill them.

_Morgan!_

Don’t let them do this to you.

* * *

Alex extends his hand out to you.

_They want to live inside us, like a disease. Don’t let them do this to you._

You reach for him, into him, hand as **black** as cold of space. Stars in your eyes, blood throughout the room.

* * *

You look into the glass, now shiny and pristine—

What does it look like?

The shape you see in the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Changed a line from 'I used to wish we weren’t alone in the universe. (until now)' to 'They're lying to you. You're not what they say you are.'


End file.
